


Secrets never stay Secret

by Scentsationalhands



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scentsationalhands/pseuds/Scentsationalhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets in Central City come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"It doesn't matter"

It had been 6 days since they came back from Central City and she continued to have sleepless nights. She knew he was lying. Knew he was hiding something.

She tried to talk to him, he said he would tell her and she was trying to be patient, but lets face it- mysteries need to be solved and this is tormenting her.

She lost all resolve when Cisco called to ask her to help him reboot their system. Barry had discovered some new ability and managed to send an electric shock to the Star Labs computers that might as well have been and EMP.  She agreed to come help and the nwxt thing she Knew Barry was racing her into star labs and her favorite coat was catching fire.

"Barry!! I could have taken the jet!" she looked in his eyes and pointed at him sinisterly as she mourned her coat "you owe me a new coat, like yesterday."

With that Barry was gone and she had her work cut out for her as she looked toward the fried computer. At least it wasn't like with Tockman. It didn't seem like the motherboards were damaged- just the software erased. All the backup storage was in good condition so this would only take a few hours to reinstall and update the systems. It helped that she always had a flashdrive on her so she could access the systems and backdoor hacks she had created.

When she was entering the final updates into the system for the facial recognition and street cams she wanted to test it for bugs. She searched for Barry first but she already knew he was at the precinct and it was just too easy. She needed a challenge. So she put a picture of Oliver in and set the search. She was expecting a hit somewhere near jitters from the last time they were in town- she did not expect a hit in the suburbs.

She looked at the time stamp and it was from after Vandal Savage was defeated. He had left with Barry while she was on a conference call but Barry wasn't with him in the picture. No one was around and she couldn't help her curiosity now. She knew this must be related to what was bothering him that weekend. So she dug deeper, put the license place in the traffic cam system and retraced his steps.

She ended up tracing him to 2872 Elm street. She hadn't even realized what she was doing or who she was spying on until she had hacked into all the private security systems in the neighborhood and got the picture of Oliver entering a woman's house- a woman she recognized from somewhere.

It didn't take her long to find her identity. Samantha Clayton, age 29, she had lived in Central City for the last 10 years. She was so used to digging up dirt on criminals that she had a system and she just followed the steps not realizing what she had done until she had found the motherload.

Bank statements. Specifically a check for $1,000,000.00 made out to cash by Moira Queen dated June 27, 2005. What the frack! After that it only took about 5 minutes to find information on William, who was born 7.5 months later.

Oliver had a son. He had a son and he never told her. She printed out a few things and put the rest on the flash drive just in time for Barry to show up, throw a leather jacket on her, and whisk her back to her own city.

She didn't even have time to figure out how to bring it up to Oliver. Barry had returned her back to the lair not so smoothly and the papers she had printed spilled across the floor- at Oliver's feet.

He bent down at the sight and shakily picked up 2 pieces of paper. He looked torn and heartbroken as he whispered to himself, "she lied, said she had a moscarriage... Then after I saw them she lied again, said he wasnt mine..." he was rambling now and all Felicity could do was stare.


	2. Explanations

"It started right after I called you and asked everyone to come up to Central City. I was with Barry at Jitters and we were just talking. Then this kid comes barreling into us and something about him caught my attention. After we picked up what he had dropped I watched him run over to his mom. Samantha. We ran into her last year at Jitters and it hurt to see her then, but seeing her last week felt world shattering. 10 years ago I cheated on Laurel with Samantha, she got pregnant. She called a few weeks later and told me she had a miscarriage. I was releived, I knew I wasnt ready, but at the same time I was disappointed too."

He's still staring at the papers Felicity printed, she's staring at him, shocked, seemingly unable to close her mouth. Neither one are registering that Barry is still in the lair. He has backed into a corner, secretly telli by himself hes only eavesdropping in case he needs to back up Oliver's story at some point. Oliver's eyes are glossing over with moisture as his breath hitches and he continues telling her one of the scariest things he has ever had to admit to her.

"The boy at the coffee shop, he looked 9. As I watched them I did the math, saw certain Queen traits in his face. So after everyone got here and I told you I had to look into something, it was this. I tracked her down and went to her house. She told me his name was William and that he wasn't mine. That she met his father the month after the miscarriage. I wanted to believe her, to believe I hadn't missed out on my own son's life. But then she dropped his baseball cap and when I picked it up for her, I pulled a hair off of it. I was going to have Barry run a DNA test just to be sure. I even had some story about it being related to Darhk all worked out in my head."

"But that night we went to the meeting with Malcolm and Savage and Barry was acting weird. He told me he had run back in time and that the future was bad." Barry had to hold himself back from stopping Oliver, from reminding him that time wasnt a joke and no one should know, but it was Felicity, so he just clinched his fists and leaned back into the corner, listening and waiting.

"It took some convincing because he was pretty freaked out, but he told me we failed, we failed and everyone died. You died." He dared to look up into her eyes at that moment as she let out a small gasp. He had to look away again before he got lost in the deep blue pools or he would never finish his story.

"I asked him what went wrong. He told me it was me, it was my fault. I was distracted and closed off. Aparently in the future I had given him the hair, it proved William os mine, and when you found out we faught. You left me. 20 minutes later I led everyone to their deaths..."

She was crying now, sure that she never would have been angry that he had a love child he never knew about, statistically shed be surprised if he only had one. But his story was just so raw. She just let him keep talking.

"We used Barry's knowledge of the future to take a second chance- like getting Kendra to remember and fixing the gauntlets. After defeating savage and saying goodbye to Kendra and Carter- Barry asked what I was going to doabout William. Honestly, I was going to leave it, I thought he would be better off not being sucked into this world. But Barry told me how much he wished his dad had been in his life growing up, and I thought of you, how your dad lwft, and I knew I had to at least meet him. At least let him know I wanted him."

"Samantha showed me a check from my mother... It was dated after the miscarriage. This check here is dated before she called me. She said my mother offered her the money to tell me she lost the baby and move away. That she never cashed the check but did it anyway because she didnt want her child to be involved with my mother. They hid him from me. My mother for whatever twisted reason, probably thought she was protecting je. But Samantha made it seem like she thought is was best for William- but it was just greed and she lied about it. She hid my son from me for a million dollars. Even after she knew I had changed, after my mother died..."

He was crying now, Felicity reached for him but never made contact, never got closer, as much as she wanted to comfort him, she still needed to understand.

"She agreed to let me meet him, to let me keep in contact with him, but only if no one ever found out. Even you." He swallowed hard and continued to burn his gaze into the papers in his hands. "I agreed."

Her jaw dropped again and he turned away. Barry let out a breath at this entirely awkward situation and silently berated himself for still being here. Even with his super speed he didnt think he could get out now without them noticing.

"I met him and he is so amazing. Wants to be a hero like the flash. When I left, I didnt know what to say. My world exploded. And I just needed time to figure it out. Samantha said I could come back around Christmas. I knew then I had to tell you before then, but I just didn't know how. I'm already so attached to him but I know I can't survive without you and I was scarred. Scarred of what Barry told me happened in the other timeline, confused. And still totally in shock."

He finally looked up again and turned toward her, walking towards her with red rimmed eyes and his last words were spoken so weakly and devestated.

"I'm so sorry Felicity. You are the one person who I can talk to about anything and I didnt know how to talk about this. I know I betrayed your trust. I understand if you need time- I needed time. But please, please don't leave me. Tell me we can get through this, please."

He was mere inches from her now. She didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. She did thw only thing that made sense though, she closed the distance and held him as he dell to his knees and sobbed.

Barry had a sigh of releif and used the distraction to sneak out of the lair. When he ran into Digg, Laurel, and Thea in the lobby he found his voice again just in time to let them know everything was fine, he just brought Felicity back from helping out with their computer systems and it probably would be wise to steer clear of the lair for a while.

Laurel rolled her eyes and walked away as Thea let out a low groan of "ewwww." Digg gave him a knowing look but turned and walked away anyway, Felicity would share eventually, of Oliver would over a shot of whiskey. Barry let out a sigh of releif and then he was gone... Maybe time wouldn't strike back like last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cant decide if reactions from other people will be added to this fic (like a confrontation with Sandra) or to put that in a stand alone and connect it as a series.


	3. Cisco should have vibed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misunderstanding could be disastrous if Barry cant act fast enough.

Bless Cisco for being such an adorable idiot. He had come back to the cortex when the door alert showed that Barry had entered the building again. He was expecting to find Felicity in hacking mode and Barry trying to distract her. Instead all he heard was a startled "woah" from Felicity and when he ran in the room her chair was spinning and there was Barry's lightning trail leading the way out of the building.

"Okay then guys. Yeah, no problem, I didn't need to know if Felicity made any changes to the software I might need to learn about. I didn't need to go over the new calibrations for the Canary cry or see how the lair systems are working now that I fixed the wiring. I didn't want to say goodbye or anything. Really, its cool, I'll just go check if Harry can take another look at my design for the ring storage system for your suit!" He was practically yelling by the end of his rant to no one.

He came back about an hour later, confused why Barry wasn't back yet and finally he sat down to look at the updates from Felicity. He noticed that everything was up and running, and now things were linked better like the facial recognition, traffic cams, DMV and criminal databases. He was going to run a test search, just to make sure he could run it all smoothly. But there was already a search up. Barry must have snatched Felicity up before she finished what she was doing.

He saw the name on the criminal search, Samantha Clayton and a lone piece of paper near the bin that had Felicity's notes on it that said "Samantha->blackmail? $1 mil from the Queens." 

His only thought was 'oh snap, this is big.' So being the helpful idiot that he is, he copied all the files in the temporary downloads (knowing everything had to be Felicity's since she was the only one who had touched the computer since the lightning incident) to a secure file and called Felicity. She didnt answer, so he called Laurel- figured he needed to tell her about the fix for her cry tech anyway.

They talked for a few minutes and Laurel told him Felicity was busy with Oliver in the lair currently, but she was with Thea and if the Queen's were being blackmailed, past or present, they needed to know about it. So he sent her the file and then went back to work downloading all the files from the backup memory.

Barry had just gotten back and Cisco felt the need to call him on his rudeness. "You know, you could have let Felicity say goodbye, you didnt have to pratically kidnap her out of her workstation before her searches were even done. I-"

"Searches? What searches, she wasn't doing anything, just ah, just testing the system." He didn't sound very convincing and he was panicking in his inner monologue as Cisco gave him the look with his right eyebrow raised that clearly said "your crazy."

"Dude, it would have been nice to be able to say goodbye but you don't have to worry. She wont be mad about her search I saved it and sent it in a secure file just a few minutes ago."

Barry had a hitch in his breath as he sighed in releif, he sent it to Felicity no questions asked. Everything will be fine. But then Cisco started babbling on again and Barry felt like he was going to throw up.

"I couldn't get a hold of Felicity but I needed to talk to Laurel anyway. We talked about it and she had me send it to her since Felicity and Oliver were busay." He flexed his eyebrows at the last word and Barry couldn't make the phone call fast enough.

Of coarse Laurel, Oliver and Felicity didnt answer. He hated bringing someone else into this but he knew Laurel reading that file would be bad so he called Digg.

Digg answered on the first ring. "So are you ready to tell me what really happened today."  
"NobutIneedyoutotrustmeandjustdowhatIsayandnotaskquestions." "Woah Barry, I cant understand you at super speed."

Deep breath. "Sorry. I can't tell you what happened except that it was personal between Oliver and Felicity, about his time away and is a secret. Only Cisco just sent a copy of the files Felicity was working on to Laurel because he didnt know. Digg I dont care how you do it, shoot the damn computer if you need to, I'll take the tech lecture from Felicity, just don't let her open those files."

Barry always knew Digg was a good guy and there must have been a reason Oliver had chosen him over everyone else in the beginning, and he got a glimpse of it right then as he heard the car Dig was obviously driving swerve loudly and the only response he said before cutting the line was, "On it." No questions asked. Maybe they could still avoid disaster. He sent a text to Oliver and Felicity just as a heads up and went back into the cortex to make sure Cisco erased all the searches.

**Author's Note:**

> Moira offerwd her 2 checks, not 1. What did she do with the other check?  
> How will Oliver react to the betrayal. Will he continue to lie to Felicity or confess everything? Should I continue??


End file.
